Quand Cruella débarque dans la forêt enchantée
by Quelea8
Summary: Voici une fic sans prétention sur Cruella. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment elle est partie de notre monde pour se retrouver dans la forêt enchantée… Pour finir je shipp à fond le Authella donc qui dit Cruella elle va forcément revoir Isaac XD L'action que je décris se passe juste après que Isaac est transformé Cruella en femme inoffensive.


**Voici une fic sans prétention sur Cruella. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment elle est partie de notre monde pour se retrouver dans la forêt enchantée…  
J'ai gardé les « expressions » anglaise de Cruella car j'ai peur de la version française ahah !  
Pour finir je shipp à fond le Authella donc qui dit Cruella elle va forcément revoir Isaac XD  
L'action que je décris se passe juste après que Isaac est « transformé » Cruella en femme inoffensive.**

 _XXXXXXX_

Cruella resta un instant interdite, maudissant le nom d'Isaac.  
Elle eut la soudaine idée de le poursuivre, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre !  
Elle courut jusqu'en perdre haleine.  
Elle eut peur d'avoir attendu trop longtemps. Mais elle réussit finalement à le rattraper.  
Elle s'était retrouvée dans une impasse un peu sombre. Il n'était pas très loin juste assez pour ne pas qu'il la remarque, mais assez près pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle décida de l'observer.  
Il ne bougeait pas, il devait forcément préparer quelque chose.  
En effet, il était en train d'écrire sur un bout de papier, il ne lui restait que très peu d'encre, Cruella le savait. Elle décida de se cacher derrière un petit mur pour continuer de l'épier.  
Soudain, comme par enchantement, elle vit apparaitre une porte. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle porte. Elle semblait magique. Elle était en bois et ornée de dessins dorés. Cruella se doutait qu'elle menait vers un autre monde. Isaac avait fait allusions à ces étranges passages lors de leur dernier diner.  
Isaac balaya du regard l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu Cruella. Il passa la porte laissant tomber le bout de papier.  
Cruella se précipita et le ramassa. Elle put lire « L'auteur fit apparaitre une porte éphémère qui permet à quiconque qui la franchi de partir vers la forêt enchantée ».  
La seule chose qu'elle garda en mémoire fut le mot « éphémère », sans réfléchir ni une ni deux, elle franchi la porte.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La porte avait disparu. Elle n'avait plus la possibilité de revenir à son point de départ. Elle observa autour d'elle, et ne vit… Que de la forêt…

« Qu'a-t-elle d'enchantée cette forêt ? » pensa-t-elle

Elle chercha l'auteur des yeux. A part des arbres elle ne vit rien… Tout ce vert commençait à lui donner la nausée. Elle fit quelques pas et écarta quelques branchage avant de découvrir un petit chalet plutôt sobre.

« Quel abrutit est assez stupide pour s'installer dans tout ce vert ? » songea-t-elle.

Elle pensa à Isaac, oui c'était certainement la dernière chose qu'il ait pu écrire avec l'encre…  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle cherchait à savoir si Isaac se trouvait dans la maison. Elle haussa les épaules et entra. Après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?

Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte qui claqua contre le mur, ce qui fit sursauter son « habitant ».

« Toi ?! Que fais-tu ici ? »  
« Je t'ai suivi, Darling ! »

Pris de panique Isaac chercha une échappatoire mais Cruella arriva à son niveau et l'attrapa par le coup.

« Tu ne peux plus rien me faire. » S'exclama l'auteur avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix.  
« Certes, mais je peux toujours te faire souffrir, Darling. »

Isaac tenta de s'échapper mais Cruella le bloqua contre un mur. Ils étaient tellement proches que l'auteur pu sentir le parfum de Cruella .Il ferma les yeux essayant en vint de penser à autre chose, car au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses Darling, rends moi ce que tu m'as volé ! »

Isaac ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur des yeux remplis de fureur. Il voulut détourner le regard mais il était irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres d'un rouge vif comme il en avait rarement vu.

« J'attends Darling »

Il réussit tant bien que mal à détourner son regard d'elle.

« Pourquoi je te le rendrais ? Quelle est mon intérêt ? »

Cruella le regarda stupéfaite, un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges. Finalement ce n'était pas un homme aussi sage qu'elle l'avait pensé, peut-être pas « méchant » comme elle pouvait l'être, mais assez égoïste.

« Finalement tu n'es peut-être pas un cas si désespéré que ça ! »  
«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu ne peux plus rien me faire… » Répéta-t-il à nouveau

A cette remarque Cruella le lâcha, un sourire encore plus narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. _« Dieu qu'elle était belle »_ pensa Isaac.

« Pauvre idiot, je suis une femme je te rappelle et toi un homme… »  
« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

Ni une ni deux elle le replaqua contre le mur et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Elle prit totalement appuie sur lui. Elle le bloquait de tout son corps. Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses propres lèvres.  
Elle avait raison, elle avait un pouvoir sur lui. Il était au plus mal et paradoxalement il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Elle sentait si bon et ses lèvres étaient tellement attirantes…  
Il se maudit d'être attiré par elle…  
Il ne put lutter bien longtemps contre cette attraction qu'elle avait sur lui. C'était un peu comme se battre contre l'attraction terrestre, chose impossible.  
Les lèvres de Cruella s'étirèrent. Elle avait conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et elle avait bien l'intention d'en jouer !  
Elle commença à se pencher pour l'embrasser mais Isaac se détourna. Il ne savait pas lui même comment il était parvenu à résister à ses lèvres si tentantes.

« Allez Darling ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »  
« Je crois que tu as passé trop de temps dans ton grenier Cruella ! Les hommes ne se conduisent pas tous comme dans les livres que tu as pu lire… »

Fâchée et quelque peu blessée, elle serra son cou avec sa main droite.

« Dommage Darling, j'aurais bien passé un peu de bon temps avec toi… »

Elle fini par le lâcher. Il resta interdit, cherchant une idée pour s'échapper, mais son obsession pour elle ne le lâchait pas… Voyant, l'hésitation de ce dernier, elle se décala lui laissant l'opportunité de s'échapper. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il était comme hypnotisé par ses lèvres vermeilles. Il la voulait maintenant ! Son cerveau lui criait de partir de fuir, mais son corps semblait dire le contraire. Son esprit était totalement perdu, tiraillé entre son désir pour cette femme et la raison.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, Darling, autant en finir maintenant. »

Elle le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il voulut la repousser mais il n'avait aucune volonté, au contraire, comme si son corps avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il répondit à ce baiser.  
Il eu envie de la toucher, la caresser. Avant même qu'il s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit, ses propres mains enlevèrent la fourrure qu'elle portait sur le dos.  
Il était doux et délicat. Paradoxalement, Cruella aimait et détestait cette lenteur. Il allait la rendre folle , elle ne supportait pas ça et pourtant elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable.  
Pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle, elle lui susurra des mots crus dans l'oreille qui eurent l'effet escompté d'exciter encore plus Isaac. Il laissa échapper un gémissement roque.  
Ça y est, elle le tenait entre ses mains. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Néanmoins, Isaac commença à soulever sa robe pour caresser le haut de sa cuisse. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne les devant, c'était bien trop dangereux. Elle plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher. Il se délia d'elle et la souleva par les fesses. Il l'amena sur le lit dans la pièce d'à côté. Initialement sur ses gardes, Cruella l'avait mise de coté et c'était pris au jeu de son propre plaisir. Après l'avoir allongée sur le lit, sa langue commença son exploration .Il descendit vers son cou puis il continua sur l'épaule tout en lui enlevant sa robe. Elle ne le pensait pas si doué, si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas amené sur ce chemin là… Elle allait perdre, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. En deux temps trois mouvements elle le bascula et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu crois quand même pas que c'est toi qui tiens les reines Darling ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle fut beaucoup plus brusque que ce que lui a été avec elle. Elle lui arracha totalement la chemise, lui dégrafa le pantalon d'un revers de main. Cette femme allait le rendre fou, il se redressa pour la regarder. Elle se jeta sur lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ils le voulaient tous les deux. Même Cruella sembla prendre du plaisir.

Une fois terminé, ils essayèrent de retrouver leurs esprits. Cruella se redressa vers lui.

« Allez Darling ! Donne-moi ce bout de papier, tu vois que je suis capable de faire le bien ! »  
« Aucune chance Cruella ».

Elle se leva et tout en se rhabillant elle le maudit.

« Tu me le paiera un jour Isaac ! »

Elle partit comme une furie. Isaac lui de son côté continuait d'apprécier le bon moment qu'il avait passé avec Cruella. Il savait que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. En y pensant goût amer emplit sa bouche.

« Pourquoi suis-je tombé sous le charme de la pire psychopathe que la planète n'est jamais porté ? »

Il se leva de son lit et s'habilla.


End file.
